El Gran Profesor Lupin
by Sessha Jazmin
Summary: [Regalo para Venetrix] Porque él sin saberlo, cambió muchas vidas y tocó varios corazones ¿Realmente Lupin se fue del Todo? Probablemente, no.


_Bueno, bueno, como saben, el maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a nuestra reina J.K_

_Regalo –atrasado- para __**Venetrix**__ lamento haber tardado una eternidad_**.**

**EL GRAN PROFESOR LUPIN**

**AUTORA: SESSHA JAZMIN**

**CAPÍTULO I**

**EL PATRONUS "**_**CORNAMENTA**_**"**

**REMEMBRANZA**

Remus nunca antes había tenido amigos, se sentía incómodo en medio de la plataforma 9 ¾.

"_Eres un monstruo"_

Esas palabras todavía le dolían, con once años sentía todo el peso del mundo.

"_Sólo por ser diferente"_

Buscó un compartimiento vacío en el tren escarlata, encontró uno en el último vagón. Se sentó esperando fundirse con el tapizado.

-¡Severus!- Remus oyó la furibunda voz de una niña.

-¡Pero fueron ellos!-se defendió una voz de niño.

-Como sea, creo que este compartimiento está va…

La niña calló de golpe al ver que el compartimiento no estaba realmente vacío. Se sonrojó un poco.

-P…perdón ¿Podemos pasar?-preguntó. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que a Remus lo trataban "_Como gente_", claro, ella no conocía su condición…

-Si, adelante-respondió Remus.

Vio a la muchachita sentarse y junto a ella estaba un niño de aspecto oscuro y con una mirada casi tan triste como la suya, la chica, de centelleantes esmeraldas y pelo rojo le tomó de la mano en un ademán de saludarlo.

-Me llamo Lily Evans, soy hija de muggles, él-señaló a su amigo- es Severus Snape- el aludido hizo un gesto seco con la cabeza-Y tú ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Remus Lupin, un gusto, señorita.

Lily se echó a reír dejando a Remus aturdido.

-De…demasiada fo...formalidad para tener sólo once, soy sólo Lily- dijo ella en medio de las risas, sus esmeraldas brillaban.

Remus sonrió tímidamente, durante el resto del viaje a Hogwarts no habló mucho salvo las veces en que Lily le preguntaba alguna cosa, se limitó a escuchar al niño llamado Severus murmurar con furia acerca de dos mequetrefes sin cerebro, se preguntó vagamente quienes serían esos chicos.

.

.

.

.

-¡Lupin, Remus!

Sudaba a mares ¿En qué casa le pondrían? ¿Y sí el Sombrero le decía que no era humano?

-Hmm, tienes dudas, amiguito-le dijo la vocecita del Sombrero en su cabeza- ¿Crees que no mereces estar aquí? Hmm, ya veo, pero también veo valentía, mucha, aunque tú no te des cuenta de ello, eres un ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La voz del sombrero retumbó en sus oídos, se quitó el sombrero y se lo devolvió a la profesora Mcgonagall y se dirigió a la mesa que lo aplaudía de pie. Lily le sonrió y le señaló un asiento al lado de ella, Remus quedó en el medio de un chico moreno y Lily.

-Felicidades, vamos a ser compañeros de casa ¿Amigos?-dijo Lily extendiéndole la mano.

-Amigos-respondió Remus devolviéndole el apretón.

-¡Hey, Evans!-intervino el moreno- a mí no me has felicitado.

-¡Cállate, Black!- le respondió Lily.

-¡Potter, James!

-¡GRYFFINFOR!

Remus oyó como Black suspiraba con alegría.

-¿Ves? He roto la tradición-le dijo Black al chico Potter sonriendo.

-Felicidades.-dijo Potter-Oye ¿Quién eres tú?- tanto Potter como Black miraron a Remus.

-Yo soy Remus Lupin.

-Un gusto, Remus, soy James Potter.

-Y yo Sirius Black.

-Ah, tú eres la amiga del Quejicus- dijo James cuando vio a Lily-, te llamas Li…

-Para ti soy Evans, Potter- lo cortó Lily con voz fría.

-¡Oh! Está bien, Madame Evans-dijeron Sirius y James a coro, parodiando una reverencia- Lily les ignoró olímpicamente.

-¡Snape, Severus!

Remus vio como Lily cruzaba los dedos debajo de la mesa.

-¡SLYTHERIN!

Los ojos de Lily recorrieron el trayecto de Snape hasta su mesa.

-No importa-susurró para sí la chica-aún seguimos siendo amigos.

.

.

.

.

Remus se sentía feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo, James, Sirius y Peter, un chico de ojos llorosos eran sus mejores amigos y Lily era lo más parecido a la voz de su conciencia, lo supo una noche en que él volvía de la Casa de los Gritos y ella le esperaba en la sala común.

-Remus, tenemos que hablar.

Él tembló un poco.

"_Eres un monstruo"_

Perdería a su mejor amiga, estaba seguro.

-Por favor, Remus, no tengas secretos conmigo, sí quieres hablar, hazlo sin miedo.-la voz de Lily era templada. Pasaron la noche entera hablando, le contó sin omitir detalle alguno de cómo se convirtió en un licántropo, de sus años de soledad, de cómo le llamaban monstruo, de cómo eran más dolorosas esas palabras que la transformación y del miedo que tenía de que sus amigos se enterasen y lo terminen abandonando.

Lily le acarició con suavidad la cabeza mientras que le juraba que jamás develaría su secreto.

Pasó poco tiempo antes que James, Sirius y Peter se diesen cuenta de su secreto y, lejos de alejarse de él como los demás lo harían, lo encontraron divertido, las traviesas mentes de los chicos llamaron "_El Pequeño Problema Peludo_" a la licantropía de Remus e idearon un plan para divertirse: se convirtieron en animagos. Salían de la Casa de los Gritos y recorrían todos los recónditos rincones del milenario castillo, cada recoveco, cada secreto celosamente guardado eran descubiertos por cuatro curiosos pares de ojos, Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta perpetuaron sus aventuras nocturnas en un mágico pergamino: El Mapa del Merodeador.

.

.

.

.

-¡Que no!

-Por favor, Lunático, eres quien está más cerca de ella.

-No, caso cerrado.

-Lunático-suplicaba James.

-No y no. Sí dejaras de andar como un gran pavo real por el mundo, tal vez te mire.-sentenció Remus.

-Sabes que desde hace años que me gusta Evans ¡Ayúdame, Lunático!

-No, además ella está muy triste desde que…

-Esa pelota de pelo grasiento-gruñó James.

-Reconoce que en parte es tu culpa, James.

-¡Oye! Yo no la he llamado "_Sangre Impura_".

-No importa, tú y Sirius le provocaron.

-Qué remedio-bufó James-, me voy a dormir.

Cuando James desapareció por las escaleras del los dormitorios, Lily entró por el agujero del cuadro de la Señora Gorda, estaba en pijama y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de salir.

-¿Lily?-preguntó Remus con suavidad-¿Ocurre algo?

La chica se sentó en un sillón y miró a su amigo con tristeza.

-Sen, digo Snape vino hasta aquí.

-Siento no haber intervenido esta mañana, Lily.

-No importa-dijo ella secándose las lágrimas con la manga del pijama-, es imposible que volvamos a ser amigos.

-Lo siento, Lily.

Así como años atrás, se quedaron hablando durante horas, pero esta vez, los papeles se habían invertido, era Remus quien escuchaba a Lily y le susurraba palabras de consuelo. No se animó a decirle que James, detrás de su petulancia, arrastraba su capa por ella. Algo le decía que la flor y el ciervo terminarían juntos, pero antes, cornamenta debía bajarse de su nubecita.

.

.

.

.

Todo fue tan rápido que, hasta Remus, quien ya lo veía venir, se sorprendió, en el séptimo año Lily y James comenzaron a salir, se comprometieron al final de sus éxtasis y al año estaban casados, ambos eran dos aurores excepcionales, habían escapado de lord Voldemort tres veces seguidas y, una noche de noviembre, Lily anunció su embarazo, la Orden del Fénix estalló en aplausos porque era una noticia doble; Frank y Alice Longbottom anunciaron que también estaban embarazados.

-Vaya, parece que la Orden del Fénix fue tocada por un hechizo de fertilidad-dijo sirius con un tono mordaz que, sin embargo no ocultaba su gozo.

Alice y Lily se sonrojaron un poco.

-Vaya, ustedes dos-dijo Ojoloco señalando a Remus y a Sirius-deberían seguir los pasos de sus amigos.

Remus bajó la mirada y movió los pies nervioso…él…él no podía…

-Lamento decepcionarte, Ojoloco, pero Sirius Black es demasiado sexy para una sola mujer-respondió Sirius con soltura, provocando con ello una carcajada general de todos los miembros de la Orden.

.

El nacimiento de Harry fue un gran acontecimiento, James no cabía en sí de orgullo y decía a todos quienes quisieran oírle que había nacido un gran buscador, Lily sonreía a las visitas, Sirius se sentía orgulloso de ser el padrino del primer hijo de los Potter y Remus vio en las pequeñas esmeraldas del bebé Harry la misma capacidad de ver más allá de las apariencias, capacidad que Lily le había regalado.

.

.

.

.

De la felicidad al dolor ¡Cómo Siruis Black se atrevió a traicionar a sus amigos! Sintió un acceso de ira. Su mejor amigo había traicionado de la peor manera a sus casi hermanos ¿Qué sería de Harry ahora? Dumbledore le había contado que James protegió a su esposa e hijo, propio de cornamenta, siempre frentero, aún frente al mismísimo Señor Tenebroso y Lily…ella había suplicado por la vida de su hijo frente a Voldemort. Remus imaginó su risa socarrona antes de matarla, pero Harry… Voldemort no pudo con Harry…

-Fue el amor de su madre, el encantamiento más poderoso- le dijo Dumbledore.

Y, todavía Sirius tuvo el descaro de presentarse en la casa de los Potter, mató a Peter y a todos los vecinos de la cuadra ¿En qué momento su amigo Canuto se había convertido en una bestia sin corazón?

-¿Y Harry?

-A eso voy, Remus, Petunia Evans es la hermana de Lily.

"_Me llamo Lily Evans, soy hija de muggles_"

Remus escuchaba como un eco la voz de Lily cuando se conocieron.

"_Vamos, por favor, Lunático, eres quien está más cerca de ella_"

También la voz de James pidiéndole que le ayude a ligar con Lily.

-¿Estará bien allí? Preguntó Remus a Dumbledore.

En anciano suspiró antes de responder.

-Sí, es lo mejor.

Dumbledore desapareció. Remus se quedó pensando, los Merodeadores, los que ponían el colegio patas para arriba desaparecieron. James murió protegiendo lo que más amaba, Peter, muerto a sangre fría y Sirius encarcelado por traidor. Lily muerta...

De nuevo sólo.

.

.

.

.

-Profesor Dumbledore, lo que me pide es inverosímil.

Era una cálida noche de agosto, Dumbledore se había aparecido en casa de Remus ofreciéndole un puesto de profesor en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Remus tenía que reconocer que necesitaba del empleo pero él era demasiado peligroso.

-No seas tan modesto, -Remus, eres un mago excelente.

-Pero profesor, soy muy…

-¿Peligroso?-Preguntó Dumbledore- no te preocupes, Severus te prepara la mejor poción mata-lobos antes de la luna llena.

Severus Snape…recordó cuantas veces Canuto y Cornamenta se metieron con el "_Quejicus_"

-Remus, tanto tú como él son adultos ¿Podrían dejar esas riñas de adolescentes en el pasado?

-Por supuesto, y sí mis servicios son requeridos, entonces debo aceptar-

-Muchas gracias, por seguridad, debes viajar en el Expreso de Hogwarts, siempre es bueno que un docente viaje en el tren, nos vemos en la Cena de Bienvenida, Profesor Lupin.-el anciano sonrió antes de desaparecer.

El Profesor Lupin sintió algo parecido a la ansiedad cuando comenzó a empacar, volvería de nuevo a Hogwarts.

**CAPÍTULO II**

**EL PATRONUS DE "**_**CORNAMENTA**_**"**

**1 DE SETIEMBRE**

Le bastó una mirada para saber que él no había olvidado "_Las riñas de adolescentes_" como Dumbledore decía.

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** antes que nada ¡Perdón Venetrix por la tardanza!

Bien, este fanfic va a constar de al menos cuatro capítulos, espero que lo disfruten, y que me perdonen sí encuentran errores por ahí.

Lupin es el profesor que todos quisiéramos tener *hey Jaz, tú no eres todos* vale, que yo hubiese querido tener…

La relación con Teddy se desarrolla hacia al final.

Creo que por el momento es todo, no, la verdad es que voy a tardar en actualizar…la facultad y otras cosas me van a tener alejada del fandom por un tiempo.

_Que les sea leve y no olviden ¡el 25 de junio cumplo 20! (¿?)_

_A hug!_


End file.
